The Rescue ( a Three Doors Trilogy fanfic)
by Jasminehoran
Summary: When soldiers start invading Riverside, a team of villagers fight back. Among these of course are Sonia, Rye, Dirk and Sholto. But who gets captured? Where are they? Will they be found?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. They are 100% Emily Rodda's!

**The Rescue**

**Chapter 1**

Everything was pitch black. She could not see anything, hear anything or feel anything. She was unconscious. Slowly, she started to regain her senses. She could hear sounds, sounds of movement. She could feel the softness of the surface she was lying on. Whenever she moved, she felt a hand gently touch her body, urging her to be still. Then she felt it, pain. Mainly in her head and chest.

It seemed like forever before Sonia was able to open her eyes. Everything seemed bright and unfocussed. She could vaguely make out a human figure, tall and thin. The figure slowly moved towards where she was lying and sat beside her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out who that was. Sonia could only think of one person who would ask such a question. Sholto.

"It looks like six, but I'm going to say three," Sonia answered. The pain in her head was sickening and, whenever she breathed in, it felt as though she was being stabbed in the chest. Despite her doubled vision, the room was slowly coming into focus. It was a simple, cottage-like living room, but not one she recognised. Sholto, noticing his friend's confusion, explained.

"I caught a glimpse of the soldiers pursuing you through the trees, so I rushed to help you. One of them shot an arrow at you, but it hit your horse instead. Your horse reared up, threw you and took off. I managed to fight off the soldiers…"

"You? Fight soldiers? Sholto I know I just hit my head but even with a concussion I can tell that's a lie. I'm not stupid!" Sonia interrupted.

"Fine, maybe I didn't. But I did ditch my horse, rush to your rescue and carry you all the way here, to this nice little abandoned cottage I found." The story made sense to Sonia. She had been helping a team of Riverside villagers defend the city from invading soldiers. But there was a piece of the story missing, a thought that was haunting her.

"What happened to Dirk and Rye? Where are they?" Sonia asked, her voice quavering nervously. She feared the worst. She knew what the soldiers were capable of. She didn't want to hear Sholto's grim response to her question, but forced herself to listen anyway. She braced herself for the three words of uncertainty.

"I don't know."

**Trying to start a trend with these Three Doors Trilogy fanfics! There has to be more! Please review guys! This story is a work in progress. I have up to chapter 3 drafted but I'll keep going if enough people like it! :) :) JasmineHoran **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Sonia snapped, sitting upright. Big mistake. The pain in her chest was so sharp and painful, she gasped and immediately felt her whole body go numb, as though she was going to lose consciousness once more. She felt Sholto's arm around her back, holding her upright. He eased her back down onto the couch.

"They were captured by the guards. I intend to rescue them, when you're well enough." Sonia sat up again, more slowly this time. She suddenly realised that all that covered her chest was a bandage. Embarrassed, she covered herself with the blanket. Sholto blushed.

"Um…er…sorry about that. You broke three ribs in your fall. The bandage is to support them. I had to take your shirt off to do it properly. I put it over there somewhere. You can put it back on now."

"It's ok. I'll do it later. Why must we wait to rescue them? I'm fine!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Because you're not fine, you're injured and we need a plan. We can't just wonder through the woods and hope to find a conspicuous hide out with the door wide open for us!" Sonia knew he was right. But she had to find Rye! She was sick with worry and fear. Then an idea struck her.

"I'll talk to Rye, find out where they are!"

"Ok, I'll try to come up with ideas for a plan." Sholto left Sonia to talk with Rye privately, even though he wouldn't hear a word of the conversation if he did stay. Sonia sat with her eyes closed. She found it easier to do it this way. Silently, in her mind, she called to him.

_Rye! Rye!_

_Sonia? It's about time!_

_Well, sorry! But it's a bit hard to talk to you in my mind while I'm unconscious!_

_Are you alright?_

_Yes,_ _Rye don't fuss! Your brother's doing a mighty fine job of that! Where are you?_

_I don't know. Some prison the soldiers are using to keep villagers in for Dan only knows why! Where are you?_

_In some abandoned cottage Sholto found. Don't worry, I promise we'll find you Rye._

_I know. Just be safe Sonia, alright. I love you._

_I love you too Rye!_

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! More on the way soon! Please review! :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Unfortunately, Rye was just as clueless about his whereabouts as Sonia and Sholto were. The prison was dark, cold and miserable. Frightened children cried continuously. Everyone was starving and panicking. Dirk sat in the corner, a sharp rock in his hand, scraping at the cell floor.

"Dirk, now's not the time to be digging for buried treasure," Rye joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm trying to figure out where we are, idiot. Trying to remember every turn we made, every stop, while in the back of that old wooden carriage that brought us here. I thought it might give me an indication as to where we are, so you can tell Sonia. That's why I'm drawing the map." Rye looked at Dirk's map. It just looked like a pile of scratches, like that of an animal or somebody who was bored and trying to pass the time. Rye left Dirk to his map and wandered aimlessly around the prison cell, lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Sholto and Sonia had been trying to create some kind of rescue plan. Sadly, they had gotten nowhere. Sonia had been little help. Her brain would not function or focus on the task at hand and she often found herself forgetting things quickly. Her nauseating headache was the worst distraction of all. It wasn't until she felt so ill she was on the verge of fainting, she gave up, lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

Sholto, on the other hand, could not sleep. He was frustrated. Frustrated that they were missing such vital information they needed to find Rye and Dirk. Frustrated that Sonia was injured and could not be as big a help as she normally was. But most of all, he was frustrated that somehow Rye had been able to find him when he was in the most unlikely place, through the silver door, but now that he was in Rye's position he couldn't do it.

He looked at Sonia curled up asleep on the couch. Cringing because every breath she took felt like a knife in her chest. He thought of his mother, fearing the safety of her children. And Faene, most likely in a state of panic and heartbreak, dreading the thought of Dirk's death. But most of all he thought of the woman he loved, his fiancée, Annocki. Sensible, beautiful, sweet, innocent Annocki. He knew she was safe in hiding with Lisbeth and Faene, as of now. He had insisted on knowing so before leaving to face the invaders. The thought of losing any of his family was unbearable.

_If only I was like Rye,_ he thought. _Always the optimist. He had hope and faith and never feared the worst. He always believed things would turn out right in the end._

**Well, that's chapter 3! Hope u enjoyed. PM me if you have any ideas/suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW! :D:D:D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The woods were eerie and dark, shadows around every corner, a strange coldness in the air. The wind blew like a knife at her cheeks. She followed the tracks until they stopped. She felt under the dirt. A small wooden trap door. Curious, she climbed inside. The underground chamber was as eerie as the woods. Silent, dark and lifeless. But it gave her a feeling of paranoia, a feeling that she was being watched. Suddenly there was a heartbreaking cry. A plea for help, for freedom. She thought she could hear Rye's voice._

_"Sonia! We are here! Sonia!"_

_Suddenly she was standing before a soldier. His face unseen by others, covered by his dark helmet. A deep voice echoed through the hidden prison._

_"You will not succeed. If you dare enter, fellan, the copperhead boy dies. I warn you, daughter of fellan. Enter if you dare!"_

Sonia woke with an awful fright. Her breathing was rapid, causing pain in her chest. Her hands trembled uncontrollably and her face was moist with beads of sweat. Sholto stirred from his sleep on the floor amongst blankets and pillows. Immediately, he rushed to his friend's side.

"Sonia! What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, but Sonia just sat there. It was almost as if she was unaware of his presence. Finally, after much waiting, she spoke.

"You must go alone," she whispered so softly that Sholto could barely hear her.

"What? Go alone? Where? And why?"

"If…if I go, Rye will be killed. You're on your own Sholto. I can't…"

"Yes you can Sonia! It was just a dream! A stupid meaningless dream!" he exclaimed.

"Well it was a stupid meaningless dream that led us to you and Dirk then, wasn't it?!" she yelled back at him, then burst into tears. Scared, upset, confused tears. "It was real Sholto! A message that I cannot explain!" Sonia disliked the way Sholto spoke to her. It was as if he thought she were child, frightened over a figure of her own imagination. She was hurt that he did not trust her.

Sonia possessed strange powers, Sholto was aware of it. He still had little trust in forces he could not understand. But it was true, what Sonia had said. Rye's dreams had been the cause of his and Dirk's being found. Sonia had also saved his life at the harbour. But could he risk his life, her's and his brothers' by putting his trust in this power?

**Hope you're enjoying the story (my apologies if you aren't, I'm not the best fanfic writer). Please review! I never get reviews so when I do I get excited :D If you have suggestions for future chapters, please PM me as I still need a few ideas for the ending. Yours sincerely JasmineHoran**

**P.S Please review**

**P.P.S Please Please Review**

**P.P.P.S I don't care if you hate it...I will except constructive criticism as a review!:D :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rye woke suddenly on the cold prison cell floor. Something had disturbed his sleep, but what? He'd felt a strange surge of fear flow through him. Sonia was frightened. He could feel it, but why?

_Rye! Rye! Can you hear me?_

_Yes Sonia. You woke me actually. Are you ok?_

_I'm really scared Rye. I had a nightmare about where you are. At least, that's what I think._

_Tell me._

_Well, I was in the forest. It was really creepy. I found a wooden trap door covered by the dirt. I opened it and hopped inside. It was dark and cold, I couldn't see a thing at first. I could hear crying and your voice calling out to me. Then...then…oh Rye…it kills me to think about it!_

_It's alright Sonia. Tell me. What happened?_

_A…a soldier approached me. He told me that if I dare enter to save you he'll…he'll kill you._

_Sounds like where I am. Have you told Sholto?_

_Yes, we got into a little fight but everything's fine now._

_Ok, I guess I better let you sleep. Goodnight Sonia. I love you. Be safe._

_I will. And we will find, I promise._

After her conversation with Rye, Sonia lay staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Sholto would need her to help rescue Dirk and Rye, but she was scared. The nightmare had felt so real. As hard as she tried to put it aside, to relax, she couldn't. The fear clung to her as if it were a beast with sharp claws. It felt as though someone was inside her head, torturing her, killing every pleasant thought in her mind and replacing it with these horrific possibilities. She could still hear the cries of the prisoners echoing in her head. But most of all, it was the words of the soldier that haunted her.

Rye could not get back to sleep either. He wanted to be with Sonia. To hold her and assure her that everything was going to be fine. He had faith in her ability to save him and everyone else. But would she?

**Another short chapter... sorry to those of you who prefer long chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSE! Reviews=happy Jasminehoran=better story! :D :D hahaha no pressure guys!**

**Well, thank you to those of you who have been reading and reviewing this story. If you review I will PM you to say thanks. That's just what I do (unless you are a guest, THANK YOU GUESTS! PLEASE REVIEW TOO!). Once again, if you have ideas for the story, just let me know. I will make sure I include your name in my author's note. Shout out to Echobaby123 who has already offered her creative mind to assist me when I need it. You are truly amazing! Jasminehoran! :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun shone through the cottage windows early the next morning. Only small beams of sun, slicing their way through the dark grey clouds in the overcast sky. Sholto wanted to get an early start on their rescue. He was equally full of determination and uncertainty. Sonia, who had been very enthusiastic about the rescue idea last night, was still in a deep, peaceful sleep on the couch. Sholto didn't want to disturb her, but he knew he had no choice. He shook her gently by the shoulders, but she did not move.

_Dammit Sonia,_ he thought, _why must you be so hard to wake. _He tried again. This time Sonia groaned and moved her hands in front of her face, blocking out the early morning light.

"Go away Sholto," she muttered sleepily.

"Do you want to rescue Rye and Dirk or not?"

"Ok! I'm up! By the wall Sholto! I'm injured, remember. Be nice!"

So, Sonia and Sholto set off into the unknown on their rescue quest. The woods were eerie and dark, just like in Sonia's nightmare. The wind was cold, like ice, causing them to shiver. Sonia kept her eyes on the tracks, as if she thought looking away would cause them to disappear. They soon came to where the door had been in Sonia's nightmare. She brushed the dirt away with her hand and, sure enough, it was there. She hesitated, remembering the soldier's haunting words. The fear of losing Rye entered her mind once more. She could not dismiss the thought. Sholto placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Whether it was for comfort or encouragement she did not know, but it did make her feel a little better. The reminder that she was not alone helped give her strength and confidence. She enclosed her fingers around the metal knob. It felt like ice against her skin. Slowly she turned it, trembling in fear.

"I'll go first, if you want," Sholto offered. Sonia nodded weakly in agreement. Sholto climbed down into the pit of darkness. Sonia followed. The underground chamber was just as cold and dark as it had been the first time she'd witnessed it. It gave her horrific flashbacks of her nightmare, but she forced herself to ignore them. Rye needed her.

Meanwhile, Rye and Dirk sat in the prison cell, listening to the cries and complaints of others.

"We need an escape plan!" exclaimed Harry, a young Riverside baker.

"It's too dangerous. We cannot," said his wife Taylor in objection.

"Mother, I'm scared," whispered their little daughter, April, tears forming in her hazel eyes. She did not fully understand the situation they were in, but could obviously sense the danger. Her parents did well to hide their fear from her and keep her calm, but there was only so much they could do with the possibility of death looming around the underground prison. Death. No child should have to think of death. Rye had a feeling that Sonia was close. Perhaps she and Sholto had found the prison. Perhaps, soon, they would all be free. He did not say this aloud. He sat in silence. Dead silence.

The same dead silence was causing Sonia a great deal of anxiety, for evil could have been lurking around every corner. She did not know what to expect. Suddenly there was a noise. One that made her jump, gasp and want to cry. A clank of metal boots.

**It may be a while before I upload chapter 7 as it is not finished yet. If any of you have ideas, let me know. I have a brief idea of how I want to end it but nothing is permanent so I am open to suggestions from anyone. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you are a guest and not a member of I still really appreciate the feedback. Thank you to my readers and reviewers! One more thing...yes...I admit the whole "Harry the baker" thing was a 1D reference for those of you who are wondering. I'm hoping my story will attract not just Deltora Quest and Three Doors fans but everyone so I may include references from other things I like. Hope that didn't turn anyone off the story. And Taylor and April were references to my friends. :D :D :D :D :D Thank you and goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_It's almost like Midsummer's Eve,_ thought Sonia. _Waiting to die, hoping for escape. _The sounds of the footsteps were getting closer and closer. How Sonia wished they had Rye's invisibility hood to conceal them. She thought about using her powers, but she couldn't think of what to do with them. She was still becoming familiar with them, discovering new abilities all the time. Anyway, she knew that using her powers would only make them more aware of her presence. _Unless of course,_ she thought, _they already know. _If trading her life for Rye's was an option, she'd take it. Rye had more to live for than she did. He had a family.

Sholto stood watching Sonia. She seemed frozen in place, pale, her hands shake so violently she could not control it. She looked vulnerable, like she had when she'd woken from her awful nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare. This was real. Just when he was sure the soldier was about to turn the corner, see them and kill them, the strangest thing occurred. A noise, like one he'd never heard in his life. It sounded like a beast, an injured one at that, crying out for assistance. The noise was horrifying, like the voice of evil screaming for mercy. The soldier's footsteps were moving rapidly, luckily in the other direction. _Some soldier, _he thought, _not exactly the bravest soul I've ever met. _

"Wwwhat was that?" Sonia asked, her voice quavering. As is she hadn't been panicking enough from the stress of the situation, this beast-like noise was about to push her over the edge.

"I don't know."

"For a smart guy Sholto, you sure say I don't know an awful lot," Sonia joked, seeming a little calmer. But the feeling didn't last long. An echoing voice boomed like thunder through the chamber. But it didn't sound like the voice in Sonia's nightmare. It actually sounded quite familiar.

"Soldier! Leave at once! You are on the sacred ground of Chieftain…uh…um…Kaz! You must return to your master and alert him of my fury! He must FEAR ME! LEAVE! Or you will all burn to death in my…uh…furnace! Yes, my lovely hot furnace! NOW GO!" Sholto shook his head. Sonia rolled her eyes. The soldiers could be heard racing to the exit. Luckily it was located on the other side of the underground chamber, away from the entry Sonia and Sholto stood just steps away from. The dead silence returned, only to be shattered by hysterical laughter. Sonia and Sholto followed the sound to the main prison cell. There, they were greeted by a crowd of hungry faces with tear-stained cheeks staring at them. Except for Dirk who was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Did you see the way those soldiers ran out?! I had them so scared. Hahahahahaha!" he chuckled.

"Nice one Chieftain…uh…Kaz. Must you use our father's name when you perform acts of stupidity! And why would a Chieftain have a sacred ground in the middle of a forest?" Sholto commented, in all seriousness. He kept the usual cold, emotionless expression on his face. Dirk knew he meant business.

"I don't know. It worked didn't it? And my beast noise? How genius was that?"

"You had poor Sonia on the verge of a panic attack!" Sholto exclaimed. Dirk starred until Sholto's serious expression of stone shattered and he burst into a fit of laughter. It was almost like, for a few minutes, they forgot why they were there. They forgot their lives were in danger. They were all too happy to be reunited with one another. It was Rye who then decided they needed to get back to business.

"Sholto! If you go to the storage cupboard over there, you should find a key. Or even better, the bags of powers they confiscated from me," he said, pointing to a large metal door the soldiers had left open. Sholto searched the cupboard. It was full of weapons, food and armour. Finally, he found it, the key. Sadly though, there was no sign of Rye's bag of powers. Sholto forced the key into the key hole of the cell door. Everybody rejoiced, cheering and embracing one another. They all headed towards the exit. Sonia and Rye stood side by side. Without a word being said, Rye reached for her hand and they walked together. A sense of relief had washed over both of them, a sense of safety. The exit was a narrow staircase which led the villagers to a wooden trapdoor much like the one at the entry. They were overcome with joy to be outside, free. Just as Dirk, Rye, Sholto and Sonia, who had kindly let all the other villagers exit before them, were about to climb the stairs the world outside, the voice of Sonia's nightmare spoke. The sound cut sharply through the air like a dagger and echoed down the dark halls of the dungeon.

"Well, well, well. Sorry to interrupt a little family reunion. You really should learn to obey orders, fellan. You've just signed your little copperhead lover up for his death sentence!"

**This is probably the longest and least interesting chapter I've written! Hahahahahahaha! I actually had to double check that Kaz was Rye's father's name cos I haven't read the Golden Door in a while! You know someone should really write a DQ and 3 doors crossover fic! It'd probably go something like this...**

**Lief: HAHA! We got more books than you!**

**Rye: Oh really, we saved our city from a mob of mutant bats. What did you guys do? Oh that's right! Look all over your island for sparkly rocks and use them to decorate your belt!**

**Neridah: OOOOH! Gems! Pretty!**

**Jasmine: Shut up Neridah! You are supposed to be dead!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He was a shadowy figure. A dark midnight black cloak concealed him from prying eyes. When he removed the hood, they saw his face. He looked to be the very definition of evil. He was an old man with ghostly white skin and small gleaming bloodthirsty eyes. Dirk retrieved his sword from his belt, prepared to fight if need be.

"Who are you? What do you want with my family?" he asked furiously.

"I am simply doing what my master ordered," the evil figure replied, "My name is Laadan." Seeing Sonia's expression of fear, Rye reached overed and held her hand. He could feel it shaking uncontrollably. He didn't want to let it go.

_Rye...they…they can't…_

_It's alright Sonia. Be brave._

_How can you say that? They are going to kill you!_

_But you're going to be safe. I'd rather die knowing you were safe than live knowing you weren't._

There was no response from Sonia. Rye turned to look at her, to see tears streaming down her cheeks. At last, she responded.

_I want to be with you. I want a family. I want to be loved. I can't have any of that if you're not here!_

Rye didn't know what to say. He was heartbroken to do this to Sonia. He hadn't realised how much she relied on him, how much she loved him. He looked up at Laadan, who was watching his every move, like a hawk watching his prey.

"Who is your master?" Dirk asked him, in the most serious tone of voice any of them had heard him use. When it came to family, Dirk was very protective. He had even become protective of Sonia, who he now viewed as a little sister.

"That is none of your business!" Laadan answered abruptly. Suddenly, a group of five soldiers entered the underground prison, each with a sword in hand. Three of them grabbed Sholto, Dirk and Sonia and ordered them into the nearest cell. The other two stood by Rye, one holding him against the wall, the other holding the gleaming blade of a sword to his throat.

"No! No!" Laadan shouted, "Not the head you good for nothing fools! I want his death to be slow and painful."

Sonia sat in the prison cell, her trembling fingers entwined around the cold metal bars. She sobbed uncontrollably. Dirk and Sholto tried to pull her away from the bars. They didn't want her to watch. But Sonia, stubborn as she was, refused to move a muscle. She watched the soldier with the point of his sword against Rye's abdomen and on Laadan's order, "IMPALE HIM!" do just that. She watched Rye collapse on the ground, only to hear a few words from him in her mind.

_I love…_

**I really hope this chapter was dramatic enough! The reason Laadan's master remains unknown as I couldn't decide whether or not to have him in league with the Shadow Lord, so I've left it up to you readers to decide for yourselves. So...what do you think will happen? Will Rye die? Or will someone/something be able to save him. I'm trying to make these last few chapters full of Ryonia moments! (for those of you who are not familiar with 3 doors that is mine and Echobaby123's ship name for Rye and Sonia). PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to get at least 10 reviews on this story by the end of the year so...feel free to review more than once. I really appreciate the feedback, comments and suggestions!xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**JasmineHoran**

**P.S Don't start freaking out because Rye's nearly dead, ok! And let me know if you cry. I've never made anyone cry with my writing and don't think I ever will (my writing is not quite there yet). **

**P.P.S Did I mention I like review?**

**P.P.P.S Any suggestions for my next Deltora Quest or 3 doors fanfic?**

**P.P.P.P.S Shout out to Echobaby123 because I'm pretty sure you are the only one reading this fanfic! Sorry it's boring! **

**P.P.P.P.P.S Rye+Sonia=love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Laadan and his soldiers fled the underground prison at once, obviously too villainous and heartless to face the consequences of murder. Poor Sonia had never been more hysterical in her life. She sat in the cell sobbing and wailing, "It's not fair! It's not fair!" Sholto, who was in too much shock to speak, sat with his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Dirk, full of anger and hatred, threw himself against the metal bars of the cell door until at last the lock broke and the door was forced free. Sonia rushed desperately to Rye's side. Gently, as if it were made of glass, she lifted Rye's head onto her lap and ran her fingers down the side of his face. His skin felt cold and looked deathly pale. Seeing the growing patch of red on Rye's shirt, Sonia carefully placed her hand over the wound. Despite the awful feeling of warm blood seeping through the shirt onto her hand, she left it there.

_Rye! Please! Don't do this to me!_

Rye's eyes opened slowly. He looked longingly at Sonia, who was an emotional wreck. Though he was weak, he managed to reach his hand up and gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. But this only made her shed more

"This is all my fault," she sobbed, but Rye shook his head weakly in objection. "Why did they do this to you? Why…why are they taking you away from me? It's not fair." There was so much Sonia wanted to tell him but she just couldn't. She could not control her emotions. Her tears flooded out endlessly like a never ending rainstorm. Her heart was broken. Rye had not yet said a word to her. When he did, his voice was barely more than a coarse whisper.

"It's not…your…fault," he struggled to assure her, "I…I want you to be…brave."

"Rye, I can't live without you!"

"You…you have to."

"No, no don't do this," she sobbed, "I love you." She leant forward a kissed him softly on the forehead and whispered, "Don't leave me."

Sholto and Dirk stood watching Sonia's heartfelt goodbye to Rye, both in tears. The thought of losing their younger brother was unbearable, painful. Not to mention what they'd have to tell their poor mother when they returned. Sholto was not usually one to cry, but this situation was not different. This should not have been happening. He felt the most sorrow for the pain Sonia was going through. As if her emotions had not been tampered with enough by her mother's death and her father's hatred, taking away the man she loved would surely be enough to kill her. It seemed her life had been nothing but loss. It wasn't fair on her at all. Sholto thought about everything he'd done with his brother Rye, every moment he could remember. Their journey through the doors into the unknown world outside of Weld. He had so many memories but the more he thought, the more he seemed to forget. He looked at Sonia's hand that was resting on Rye's wound. It was covered in blood, Rye's blood. But there was something strange about it, an unnatural orange glow. Sholto blinked. Surely he was seeing things. Hallucinating, imagining or simply dreaming. Whatever was going on, Sonia seemed oblivious to it.

"Uh…um…Sonia." That was all he had to say. Suddenly pulled out of her emotional daydream, Sonia noticed the same thing Sholto had. She looked down in shock at her glowing hand. Frantic with hope, she ripped a small opening in Rye's shirt to check the wound. It was gone.

"How did I…?"

"Your powers Sonia!" Dirk exclaimed with joy, "You used you powers!"

"But, I wasn't trying to. I didn't know I could…"

"Who the hell cares?!" Dirk interrupted once more, "Rye's going to live!"

**See, I'm not that cruel! Of course I could never bring myself to kill Rye! I've been rushing through this chapter over the past 24 hours so my apologise if there are any mistakes! The next chapter (chapter 10) will probably be the last unless I get a massive idea over the next few days and decide to add a few extra! I plan to start on a new DQ or 3 doors fanfic as soon as I can so stay tuned guys! Please Review! **

**P.S what did u guys think of Laadan? Just made the character up off the top of my head. If any of you want to use him in a 3 doors fanfic feel free (and I wont be offened if you burn him to death or subject him to a form of medieval torture after he nearly KILLED RYE!)**

**P.P.S READ THE THREE DOORS TRILOGY! and seriously then this story will make a hell of a lot more sense! **

**P.P.P.S If you guys are ever bored on , you should do what I do and just review random fanfics you come across while browsing. There are a lot of great fanfics out there that are never read or reviewed because we don't take the time to find them. I came across a really great Once Upon a Time one the other day (for those OUAT fans out there). Authors are usually really grateful for the feedback (particularly if it's there first story). I remember when I posted my first fanfic (Pain and Depression, yes it's another 3 doors trilogy fanfic! Obsessed? Are you kidding? No..ok...maybe) I checked every chance I got to see if anyone had reviewed! So yeah, spread the love, read and review, make the world a better place! **

**P.P.P.P.S sorry for rambling and telling you my life story. Just ask Echobaby123, I do this all the time! It's one of my bad habits! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was late that evening, when Sonia decided to have a little time to herself. The light in the sky was gradually dimming, leaving her in the darkness, and the stars gradually appearing like tiny diamond specks. The cold breeze tossed her copper curls wildly in all directions. Thanks to her extraordinary powers, Rye was going to live. The four of them; Sholto, Dirk, Rye and herself, had decided to journey back to the abandoned cottage Sholto had discovered. They planned to spend the night and set off early the next morning to return the Riverside. So, Sonia sat on the veranda of the cottage, by herself, to think. She longed to feel happy, but the thought of how close she'd been to losing Rye was eating away at her.

Looking out the window, Rye could see Sonia, sitting on the veranda, a cotton blanket wrapped around her shivering figure. She was usually so full of life, as though a fire was constantly burning inside of her giving her this endless light, motivation and confidence. He knew something was wrong. Rye quietly opened the cottage door and walked over to where she sat. Sonia did not even acknowledge his presence. She simply continued gazing at the night sky. Rye could see the reflection of the stars in her sparkling emerald eyes. But, that was not all he could see. He could see tears.

"What brings you out here?" he asked at last, breaking the silence.

"Can't sleep." Rye knew this was no lie. Sonia had been trying to sleep since they'd arrived back at the cottage, but her body would not give in. She'd tossed and turned for ages until she finally gave up and decided to get some fresh air. Insomnia was not a problem Sonia dealt with often. If anything, she suffered from the opposite at times. This only further convinced Rye that something was not right. He tried to hear her thoughts, but her mind was closed off to him, her thoughts contained like hidden treasure.

"Sonia, can you at least tell me what's bothering you?" he asked her. Sonia pulled the blanket around her shivering body a little tighter.

"You nearly died, what do you think's bothering me," she replied in a voice barely more than a whisper, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"But I'm ok, thanks to you. I never knew you had healing powers."

"Neither did I. I still don't understand how I used them." The tears in Sonia's eyes were slowly making their way down her cheeks. Though it was dark, Rye could see them glistening in the moonlight.

"Sonia, is it true that…well…you couldn't live without me?" he asked curiously. He noticed Sonia's cheeks turn pink, perhaps with embarrassment, as she let out a little sigh.

"Well, yes. I mean, I'd never been in love until I met you. I want to spend the rest on my life with you." Rye couldn't help but smile. When he'd first met Sonia, he'd never imagined them being this close. She'd been a real nuisance at first. Ignorant, but full of determination. The more time they'd spent together, the more loyal and dependent on each other they'd become.

"It's a good thing I feel the same way then," he told her. Sonia seemed very pleased with the comment indeed. She smiled shyly and finally looked Rye directly in the eyes. It was almost magnetic. Rye and Sonia found themselves being pulled together closer and closer by a mysterious unseen force. Love. When at last their lips met, it was magic. Sonia had never felt so joyous. She'd kissed Rye a few times before, but never for this long or this passionately. She wanted the moment to last forever. Sadly, when they broke apart at last, she forced back into reality. She looked around self-consciously, feeling as though a thousand eyes were staring her down. Rye appeared to be doing the same. How he wished they didn't have to spend the night in the company of his brothers. He loved them dearly, of course, but his heart was aching for Sonia and the things they could do in privacy. He'd come to the conclusion that his love for her was incurable, a flame that could not be extinguished. She was his weakness and he'd fallen under her spell. They would have to be together for eternity.

_Bang!_

Everyone was woken early the next morning by Dirk swinging the wooden front door open, with great force, arriving back from somewhere.

"Where did you go?" Sholto questioned him, still half asleep amongst the pillows and blankets he'd neatly organised in a heap on the floor. Dirk just shrugged.

"Had some unfinished business to take care of."

"With who?" Rye asked. He glanced over at Sonia, who was slowly waking beside him. She seemed to have little interest in the conversation.

"Does it matter? I got this back," Dirk told them proudly, holding up a little brown bag hanging from a cord. The nine powers were returned safely to their rightful owner- Rye of Riverside.

**I know it's a pretty lame ending but I'm on a creative low at the moment. I hope you still liked it though. Reviews would be marvellous! And to Echobaby123- I hope this was a good enough Ryonia moment for you. Otherwise I'm very sorry! Thank you for constantly reading/reviewing this fanfic! (You other readers should read her fanfics...trust me...they are worth reading). I know as of today (5/11/13 in Australia at about 5:30pm but by the time I get this up it will be later) I don't have many readers/reviewers but in the future when the world finally reads the 3 doors then maybe so...SHOUT OUT TO MY FUTURE READERS! LUV U GUYZ!**

**This is Jasminehoran signing off...**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
